Lind
by Project Revolution
Summary: Chelsea could characterize depression as a monster growing behind her, something really terrifying for a girl who tries to see the light in a world full of chaos.


First of all: I'm a spanish writer, so basically my level of english here will not be "really" good.

Second, the explanation of who's Chelsea is mainly writen in spanish. One day I'm going to do some translate to my fic of her and you'll see who's her.

Third, enjoy!

* * *

Chelsea could characterize depression as a monster growing behind her; when he was big enough she realized in an instant. That supernatural being of psychological origin was something that nobody saw unless she said "I'm too tired to get up" or "I really do not know why I'm still here"; with those words, all of his relatives were aware that the situation was desperate. She remembered well when it all began: after she was kidnapped by the organization under the command of Albert Wesker and her subsequent recovery with the E Virus everything changed for her psyche. Constant panic attacks, depression and suicidal desires in the face of the impossibility of stabilizing how everything it was before the attack.

It was too abrupt for a little girl, who on her eighth birthday began to show symptoms of what was to come.

The girl had given a name as a child to the abominable beast: Lind. When Lind grew up he stretched his tentacle limbs over her body starting with her legs, wrapping them in his ferocious abominable claws; when the taking of the body began to happen Chelsea experienced the first symptoms: constant sadness, apathy and fatigue in an intolerable extreme. During her school years she had serious problems at the level of absences due to persistent fatigue, the directors at school were notified of everything but on more than one occasion she was on the verge of being expelled for all of the absences she accumulated.

Lind was throwing her directly to the ground, making it impossible for her to rise and then he grows more and more. It was his goal, his need to subsist; to grow inside the host to kill it little by little, as if it were a lethal virus from which the cure took a long time to work inside of her.

The second moment in the growth of the entity was when he reached her torso, squeezing it with a superhuman strength that in her mind broke her bones; there it happened that she threw herself directly into a bed and did not get up for days, anger attacks against other people to ending with her complete social isolation. Lind worked in a matter of weeks, sometimes days, taking what was her being.

The third instance was the complete taking of her head, wrapping it in a kind of black shell that prevented her from seeing; until he reached her mouth directly, where Lind introduced the tentacles freely to reach inside of Chelsea's body. There was the worst of the three stages: suicidal thoughts and behaviors began to take place.

He was relentless in his advance through the mind of the brunette, unstoppable by the security forces that composed Dr. Black with her husband. The last defensive line was his mother along with Parker; they were overwhelmed by the entity, leaving the way free for the destruction of her person.

She had three attempts in her short life of no more than twenty years: the first was carried out by a pistol that belonged to her mother in the times where she worked in the special forces of Raccoon City, where the bullet was stuck in the gun barrel by lack of proper maintenance; She did not give up at all, knowing how to repair the weapon by Chris's teachings and trying a second time.

There she was interrupted by her mother who, shouting, ordered her to lower the weapon that pointed directly to her temple.

The second was carried out with a kitchen knife, creating tremendous wounds in the arms that (fortunately) were healed by the implacable effect of the E to preserve the life of the host. Without the young woman's body the virus would not exist, thus unleashing a rapid response to physical damage, preserving the existence of the virus as well as the unhappy life of the hazel-eyed girl. Chelsea watched with impotence as the wounds closed again and again, no matter how deep the cuts were made; after that she left the bathtub full of warm water to seek help desperately.

There, together with her parents, she began a small treatment according to her age. It worked well for a while, where she was able to return to the life she wanted to continue as well as to increase her grades satisfactorily. In the middle all the love events of an adolescent occurred (also adding some negative points to his psychological health, but she faced them in a satisfactory way) as well as the desire to go to university.

Her best way of expressing what happened to her was through her art, from her hands with a pencil or brush on a canvas. That way she had a way of making the world see what she felt whenever her beloved "friend" decided to return.

But all the good stuff never last forever…

The last one was the most unexpected of all, because it happened in the period of two weeks after she showed the symptom: she bought a small jar full of sleeping pills and consumed them in one gulp; Parker saw her when she was very dizzy from the sleeping effect of the pills and hurried to take her to Emergency room. She remained there for hours, although afterwards she was taken to the psychiatric hall for three weeks until her condition was optimal to leave.

There he had time to meditate as it was all for those around her. The devastation caused by the bastard... Lind was a son of a bitch to her family and friends, destroying them when he was able to reach the final phase of his diabolical body-taking plan.

Her mother together with Parker did not know what to do with her or how to help her, the closest friends (along with her three "soul brothers") feared that the next day they would never see her again, the rest of her family lived pending the information regarding her mental health.

It was unfair for all who were involved to have to live with that.

But Chelsea was strong, resistant against the painful attacks caused by the unborn. When he finally began monitoring his treatment with pills as well as psychiatric support in a fixed manner, the world inside his head improved considerably. Lind disappeared (sometimes for up to five consecutive months) and the sky inside her world cleared up completely. The sun shone on his head and he knew finally that everything would be fine.

But Chelsea was strong, resistant against the painful attacks caused by the bastard. When she finally began monitoring her treatment with pills as well as psychiatric support regularly, the world inside her head improved considerably. Lind disappeared (sometimes for up to five consecutive months) and the sky inside her world cleared up completely. The sun shone on her head and she knew finally that everything would be fine.

Chelsea became an activist for the mental health of people, sharing her experiences near death in the support club of the city of Washington DC. She joined a fundraiser, delivering all her money (religiously saved for a trip to Spain she was planning for her birthday) in the manner of helping of other persons who could not afford any kind of treatment, and delivering pamphlets in the city as well as hospitals of the importance of mental health . No one was alone, everyone who suffered from their respective Linds had a family and friends who loved them; her desire in life was never to see her old friend again, to get rid of his power to be the young woman who should always have been in first place.

She was a fighter, a survivor. She could do anything she set out to do.

* * *

If you found some of these words offensive: I'm sorry. I'm not currently suffering from depresion so I really don't know the symptoms or many other sings of this disorder.

But if you enjoyed it: I'm glad!


End file.
